The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP16226’. ‘KLEDP16226’ originated from a controlled cross between the proprietary female parent ‘DCP-2009-1001’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘DCP-2009-0195’ (unpatented) in May 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant was selected in June 2011 and designated ‘KLEDP16226’.
In August 2011, ‘KLEDP16226’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP16226’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.